Examples of the apparatus of this type conventionally include an apparatus having printing heads configured to eject ink to a printing sheet, and an overcoating section provided downstream of the printing heads in a direction of feeding the printing sheet. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-264304A.
In the apparatus, the printing heads each apply ink to the printing sheet in accordance with print data on an image containing characters. Then the overcoating section downstream of the printing heads transfers an overcoating material to perform overcoat processing to a region where ink is applied. This prevents discoloration of the ink. That is, the apparatus performs thickening by one pixel around an image in accordance with the print data, and transfers the overcoating material to an area thickened by one pixel around the region where the ink is applied.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-264304A